092414tethysryspor
09:22 -- gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 21:22 -- 09:23 GT: ~All right, now, I've heard from Vyllen that yovr name iʃ 'Teeethiʃ', bvt I'm rather ʃkeptical of thiʃ, conʃidering hiʃ parentage, ʃo I'm going to aʃk yov right ovt:~ 09:23 GT: ~What exactly iʃ yov name?~ 09:23 GT: ~Yovr, apologieʃ.~ 09:23 GA: | Hello, I'm Tethys. Nice to meet you? | 09:23 GT: ~Ah. Yeʃ. I aʃʃvmed he waʃ lying.~ 09:24 GA: | Vyllen is a bit of a troll, yes. Are you possibly related to Thiago? | 09:24 GT: ~I am indeed! I am hiʃ father, in fact.~ 09:24 GA: | Oh! You must be Ryspor, then. I'm his matesprit. | 09:25 GT: ~Oh? I waʃ vnaware of thiʃ. How iʃ he treating yov?~ 09:25 GA: | Good! He's a very nice boy, you should be proud, sir. | 09:25 GA: | I, ah, heard he stabbed you, though? | 09:25 GA: | Are you doing better? | 09:26 GT: ~...Oh goodneʃʃ, not thiʃ again.~ 09:26 GT: ~I am not the Ryʃpor yov are thinking of.~ 09:26 GA: | You must be the other Ryspor, yes. The one from Colorado, with two S's in the 'Spor'. | 09:27 GT: ~3=:|~ 09:27 GT: ~What I mean to ʃay iʃ, I am the Ryʃpor which iʃ cvrrently in tranʃit to yovr ʃeʃʃion with my fellow veteran playerʃ.~ 09:27 GA: | Oh, cool. | 09:28 GT: ~Goodneʃʃ, today iʃ a day of revelationʃ. I firʃt diʃcover my other ʃelf haʃ had a...romantic liaʃon with VEJANT of all people, and now...~ 09:28 GT: ~He ʃTABBED me, did yov ʃay?~ 09:28 GA: | Yeah, Kolena saw the whole thing. And she's no liar. | 09:29 GT: ~Waʃ...there any particvlar reaʃon thiʃ occvrred?~ 09:29 GA: | Thiago said he stabbed you to... scare off that Kate chick? | 09:29 GT: ~Oh, yeʃ. He did ʃay ʃhe'd attacked him.~ 09:29 GT: ~ʃtill, ʃTABBING ME? That'ʃ rather...draʃtic.~ 09:30 GA: | Yeah, I dunno, it probably seemed like a good idea at the time. | 09:31 GT: ~I of all people ʃhovld have experience with the conʃeqvenceʃ of deciʃion-making vnder preʃʃvre. I do hope my other ʃelf iʃ all right.~ 09:32 GA: | You're fine, I think. | 09:32 GA: | Or he is. | 09:32 GA: | Kind of confusing. | 09:32 GT: ~Very, yeʃ.~ 09:32 GA: | Hey! If you're one of the alternate adults, how're my parents? Kikate and Glissa? | 09:33 GA: | What are their handles, I'd love to meet them! | 09:34 GT: ~Oh dear.~ 09:35 GT: ~Ahaha.~ 09:35 GT: ~Well.~ 09:38 GA: | ... Well? | 09:39 GT: ~I...ʃvppoʃe I had better come right ovt and ʃay it.~ 09:39 GA: | Ah, they aren't... alive, are they? | 09:39 GT: ~...No.~ 09:39 GT: ~I'm ʃorry.~ 09:40 GA: | That's okay. I'm fine with that. | 09:41 GA: | My dad here is fine, definitely, even though I haven't seen him, and that's really good enough and completely fine? | 09:42 GT: ~Indeed.~ 09:43 GA: | Yes. Okay. So. | 09:43 GA: | Was there a reason for coming to me? | 09:43 GT: ~Ah. Yeʃ. I'd nearly forgotten.~ 09:44 GT: ~Now, being Melnia'ʃ parent, I feel a certain ʃenʃe of obligation to protect her from any harm that may come to her, be it phyʃical or emotional, and while it iʃ my vnderʃtanding that yov have apologized for theʃe remarkʃ...~ 09:44 GT: ~If I catch word that yov have called her 'weeaboo traʃh' again, there will be...problemʃ, ʃhall we ʃay, between yov and I.~ 09:45 GT: ~Are we vnderʃtood?~ 09:45 GA: | Ah, I didn't say the trash part? No, but, I'm sorry. I didn't realize she was being serious at first. As a responsible team leader, I understand, and I will respect Mary's choices from now on. | 09:45 GT: ~Excellent!~ 09:46 GT: ~Yov do ʃeem a very matvre yovng...lady? Man?~ 09:46 GA: | Lady, thank you. | 09:46 GT: ~Ah. I thovght ʃo, bvt I waʃn't ʃvre.~ 09:46 GT: ~Aʃ I ʃaid, yov ʃeem a very matvre yovng lady, if I may ʃay ʃo.~ 09:47 GA: | Yes, a lot of people have trouble with that. I am just so strong. | 09:48 GT: ~Iʃ yovr ʃtrength, perhapʃ, 'too damn high'? 3=:3~ 09:48 GA: | There are just unending excesses to my strength, sir. | 09:49 GT: ~Haha, ʃo formal.~ 09:49 GA: | Military upbringing, it's a habit. | 09:49 GT: ~ʃomehow I am vnʃvrpriʃed yovr father waʃ a military man in thiʃ vniverʃe.~ 09:49 GT: ~He alwayʃ waʃ a very capable leader.~ 09:50 GA: | I hope to carry on his legacy as best I can. | 09:50 GA: | Though I'm not doing very well so far. | 09:50 GA: | I've been kind of stupid. | 09:50 GT: ~Haha. Well, we all have ovr momentʃ.~ 09:50 GA: | I suppose. | 09:51 GT: ~What have yov done that meritʃ thiʃ opinion?~ 09:51 GA: | Well, someone, Rubi maybe? Needed some wood for some reason. And there were trees all around us. | 09:51 GA: | So I was like, well, maybe I could make some branches fall off if I kick it. | 09:52 GA: | And then some creepy japanese doll things showed up, and tried to stab Mari. Not Mary, the other Mari. Kind of confusing. So we started to fight, but the thing was dealing mental stress, and it turns out we could have avoided the whole thing just by, like, giving up and not fighting. | 09:53 GA: | Wasted a good ten or twenty minutes there. And maybe killed a frog? | 09:53 GA: | I dunno. I'm a Knight, not a Zookeeper. Maybe it was a toad. | 09:53 GT: ~A frog?~ 09:53 GT: ~What did thiʃ frog look like?~ 09:53 GA: | Exploded in blood. | 09:54 GA: | With little froggy bits all around. | 09:54 GT: ~Waʃ there...any hint to itʃ former coloration?~ 09:54 GA: | No? | 09:54 GT: ~Damn.~ 09:54 GA: | Sorry, is that... important? | 09:54 GA: | All of the dolls seem to be carrying boxes, which I assume have other small animals in them. | 09:54 GA: | Possibly more amphibians. | 09:55 GT: ~Hm.~ 09:55 GT: ~Are yov, by any chance, the ʃpace player?~ 09:55 GA: | The space player? Well, yes, one of them. We're on Mari's land, and she's a... Maid? Of Space. I'm a Knight of Space. | 09:55 GA: | Is that important? Or related to amphibians? | 09:56 GT: ~ʃvrpriʃingly, yeʃ.~ 09:56 GA: | Okay. In... what way? | 09:56 GT: ~Now, I wovldn't worry overly mvch, bvt there iʃ the ʃlighteʃt poʃʃibility that yov have deʃtroyed the key to winning the game.~ 09:57 GA: | Ahhhh, well, shit. | 09:58 GT: ~If worʃt comeʃ to worʃt, the Geneʃiʃ Frog from ovr ʃeʃʃion ʃhovld ʃtill be ʃafe with ʃotʃiaʃ, thovgh, ʃo again, I wovld not worry overly mvch.~ 09:58 GT: ~Don't kick any more boxeʃ, thovgh.~ 09:59 GA: | Okay. | 09:59 GA: | Yeah, I don't plan to. I wasn't trying the first time, either, the doll just defended with the box. | 09:59 GA: | And then pulled another box out? | 10:01 GA: | I'm definitely going to be more careful now, then. Will you be showing up soon? | 10:01 GT: ~I believe ʃo, yeʃ. ʃami and Maenam have already arrived on a world, ʃo we're likely qvite cloʃe.~ 10:02 GA: | Okay. | 10:02 GT: ~Don't worry abovt it too mvch, again. There will be plenty of time for me to explain.~ 10:03 GA: | Yeah, I don't really care about explanations, just tell me what I should and shouldn't do and I'm good. | 10:04 GT: ~Kick no boxeʃ, be mindfvl of frogʃ, and if yov are wiʃhing to experiment with ʃpace powerʃ, teleportation wovld be an excellent place to ʃtart. Yovr title ʃhovld make yov qvite adept at that.~ 10:04 GA: | Okay. Are you a Space person too? | 10:05 GT: ~Indeed I am! An Heir of ʃpace, to be exact.~ 10:05 GA: | Heheh, cool. Oh, do you know of a 'Herald'? I was told by some Scarlet chick to ask him about Space things. | 10:06 GT: ~Ah, indeed. He himʃelf iʃ a Knight of ʃpace, the ʃame aʃ yov. He iʃ nice enovgh in hiʃ way, thovgh I wovld not ʃvggeʃt taking him on in a battle. ʃcarlet iʃ right to point yov to him; he haʃ near-total maʃtery of hiʃ aʃpect.~ 10:07 GA: | Who are his children? They must be badasses too. | 10:07 GT: ~Ahaha. He iʃ dead, vnfortvnately. In addition, he iʃ a twink. Yov have heard of them, I aʃʃvme?~ 10:08 GA: | Kind of? Lily's part twink, and so is Acenia, and maybe Scarlet? | 10:08 GA: | And... because of that, they're bald? | 10:08 GT: ~ʃcarlet iʃ a fvll twink, in actval fact. Aʃ iʃ Lily'ʃ mother, Libby.~ 10:08 GT: ~They, along with Jack and the Herald, are the laʃt ʃvrviving memberʃ of their race.~ 10:09 GT: ~Althovgh, aʃ I've ʃaid, both Jack and the Herald are, technically, deceaʃed.~ 10:09 GT: ~Thiʃ doeʃ not ʃeem to ʃtop them from continvovʃly popping vp, however.~ 10:09 GA: | Okay. | 10:10 GA: | So, does he have a Trollian handle? | 10:10 GT: ~galacticBannerman. I wiʃh yov lvck in contacting him, however. He iʃ a moʃt reclvʃive fellow.~ 10:10 GT: ~If yov are vnʃvcceʃʃfvl in contacting him, feel free to come to me for advice. I have ʃtvdied vnder him myʃelf.~ 10:10 GA: | Okay, thanks. | 10:11 GT: ~Not a problem! 3=:)~ 10:11 GT: ~Oh, one more thing.~ 10:11 -- gregariousTroubadour GT sends spaceclarinetcode.png -- 10:11 GA: | Thanks? | 10:11 GT: ~Thiʃ iʃ a code for an inʃtrvment which, when played, will booʃt yovr ʃpace powerʃ. Yov ʃhovld find it vʃefvl.~ 10:12 GA: | Oh, cool. | 10:13 GT: ~It can alʃo be vʃed to create a legendary weapon, bvt yov do not have nearly enovgh griʃt to create it, conʃidering yovr ʃtatvʃ aʃ a beginning player.~ 10:13 GA: | Okay. | 10:13 GA: | Lily told me a bit about alchemy, though I didn't know the legendary weapon thing. | 10:14 GT: ~Yeʃ, it'ʃ not an obviovʃ proceʃʃ.~ 10:24 GT: ~Well, it haʃ been nice converʃing with yov, Tethyʃ! I wiʃh yov the beʃt of lvck on yovr planet.~ 10:27 GA: | Thanks! Bye, Mr Tezeti. | 10:27 -- gallionicAcrobat GA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 22:27 --